


||Country Human One-Shots||

by EatTheMoon



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Monster Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves, just being friends, one-sided, shape-shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheMoon/pseuds/EatTheMoon
Summary: Yeet haw





	1. Request Page

As the title so obviously states, I'm taking requests.  
Seriously please request me.  
I have nothing better to do.

~ Love Moony <3


	2. (Russia x America) Drunk on Love- Just Drunk. Ok.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehue,,, Russia's a drunk ig.

An American and a Russian stumble into a dark and bone-chilling home.

“Fuck Russia, it’s too cold in here!” America snapped, hauling the drunken idiot over to the couch. Russia mumbled something, tightening his grip around America’s neck. Despite being as strong as he was, Russia was a big guy and America almost collapsed as he put all his weight onto him. Finally over to the couch, America heaved Russia onto the sofa.

“I’ll call one of your sibs over to watch you,” the American country mumbled and went to pull out his phone, until a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Sit with me,” the Russian commanded, pulling America down next to him,, it’s not like he gave him much of a choice though. “I have to get home,” America argued, trying to get away from the other country.

Russia had a tight grip though and he kept America next him. “дет” he said as he nuzzled up against the America. The country had never seen his not-so friendly friend like this before and it confused him. What is just because he was drunk? He wondered. If so, America had been in the position before and found himself not wanting to be in it again.

He shoved Russia off of him, maybe a bit too harshly and snapped, “Will you just stop it already!?”

There was a moment of hurt crossing the Russian’s expression, but it was gone so quick that America wondered if he had imagined it. Not that it matter because only a few minutes later, Russia let out a small groan. He got up from the couch, stumbling in hurried motions to his bathroom.

America felt a little bad, when hearing Russia gag and heave from the bathroom. He just couldn’t stay there. He got up, walking to the kitchen where he groped around in the darkness for a clean glass to which he filled with water. He went back to Russia, who was kneeling over the toilet and looking like complete shit.

The American kneeled down next to the other country, rubbing his back and offering some sort of kind words. He grimaced, leaning back abit when Russia started heaving again. When he was sure the other was down puking his guts up, he handed him the water. “Don’t swallow it,, just rinse your mouth out.”

To which the unsteady Russia did and with support from the America, Russia found himself being walked from the bathroom and back over to the couch.

“Just… Take me to my room,” Russia mumbled, leaning against America again. He didn’t argue, just complied to the taller country’s demands. He pushed the door open with his foot, leading the stumbling drunk over to his bed.

While the other was situated onto his side, America went to leave. He wasn’t surprised when he felt the warm fingers of Russia slip around his wrist again. “Yes?” he asked, turning to look at him.

“Stay please,” he mumbled, pulling America closer. He could tell with each passing moment that the Russian was either going to pass out or throw up again and so maybe it was best for him to stay the night.

“I will… I’ll be out on the couch if you need me.”

“I mean… Fuck America. Stay in here with me.”

“I… don’t think that’s wise dude. You’re drunk I understand, but since I’m the sober one I need to make the best choices here.”

Russia didn’t say anything, tightening his grip on America. “Stop running away from me!” he hissed, pulling the smaller country onto the bed and getting on top of him.

“What the hell are you doing!?” he was struggling under the weight of the other, but found himself straddled and completely unable to move besides a few little squirms.

“You’re always doing this!” he claimed, even though America had no idea what he was doing. “You’re always there to walk me home, talk with me, and generally fun to hang out with! But we’re always fighting and when we’re not fighting we’re suspicious of each other!”

America just wanted to get out of the situation as quickly as possible. He was not one to confront something until it worked in favor for him.

“It’s how its always been so what?! What’s so different now?!” America fired back, feeling the sweat building up on his brow. “I’m not like him anymore! I’m not the Soviet anymore! Yet you still fucking distrust me!” his voice cracked and his grip on the American’s wrist became almost unbearable.

“I’m just tired of you looking at me like that. Like i’m some sort of evil creature. It hurts.”

America didn’t say anything, looking in a different direction. “We can talk about this tomorrow,” he mumbled, again trying to get out from under him. He felt Russia’s nails dig into his chin as he was forced to look back up at him.

“You idiot!” he leaned forward and in the darkness, America could barely make out the tears.

        “I’m in love with you,”

A few simple words and that was all both needed. The American’s heart was pounding against his chest as he tried to make out his words. Russia WAS drunk. That had to be it. There was no other explanation about it.

“Just… Go to sleep Russia,” the American mumbled, his voice cracking with emotion. “Please,” he added. He was unable to look the Russian in the face any longer, he just wanted out of the situation as fast as possible. He must have sensed it to, for he got off of America. “I’m sorry,” he whispered hoarsely. Russia sounded as if he was about to go on a whole rant. “Don’t be,” America said.

He hadn’t gotten up from the spot he was down onto to, though he did get more comfortable. “We can talk about this in the morning I promise..” Russia nodded, laying down on his back and asking, “Do you love me too?”

America couldn’t lie as he answered, “It’s complicated.” And that was the truth. He didn’t know how was supposed to feel about Russia, there was something there. Something that wasn’t suspicion, hate, or downright disgusted… Something he seriously hadn’t felt before.

Russia shifted onto his side, so he faced America. He didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arm around around the other country and held him close. America didn't complain. He was cold anyways.

And that’s how they fell asleep, in each other arms. And they did talk about it the next more morning, even though Russia had a fat hangover and was extremely grumpy. 

//Hi! Moony here! I only know a limited amount of Russian or I would have added more so forgive me please (:


	3. Hunter (Canada X Ukraine... Sorta?)

"Russia!" Ukraine yelled, running up to the bloodied creature. It was a large wolf-like creature that had been shot multiple times through various parts of its body by him and his brothers. The poor creature had only got so far before collapsing on the snow, where it breathed heavily. Ukraine grinned, approaching the Waheela, gripping the riffle in his hands tightly. "Russia!" Ukraine yelled again, looking around for his brother. Where had the Russian gone this time!? 

Suddenly a loud piercing howl cut through the air. Another creature, maybe a mate or sibling of the Waheela, was out there. The theory became more convincing when he saw the wolf lift his head weakly up. Russia and the others would have to deal with it he guessed.  Though the Ukrainian was not one for letting an animal suffer and this was exactly what the creature was doing. Suffering away. So as an act of mercy the country would put the beast of its miserable existence. He raised the gun, pointing it at the wolf's heads. 

Ukraine took a few more steps back as the wolf rose to its feet. It was still badly injured and looked as it it could not even stand for long. It probably couldn't. That didn't stop the wolf from trying though. It growled again, slowly approaching towards him. 

Another piercing howl sounded throughout the forest, closer this time. The wolf howled in return and just as Ukraine fired the gun the wolf leapt past him, bounding into the forest. The shot hadn't missed though, lodging itself into the hairy legs of the Waheela.

The poor Ukrainian boy was left shaken as he tried to find his way back through the forest. As if his luck couldn't sour anymore, the clouds gathered in the sky and started crying snowflakes. He could hardly find his way back to lodge him and his siblings had been staying at, somehow though he had managed to do it. Belarus was busy knitting away at the scarf and talking with Serbia, who seemed not at all interested in what she had to say. 

Russia and the others were nowhere to be seen. "Belarus have the others not returned?" he asked, wondering if they had left to the village nearby. Belarus confirmed that they had, saying that Russia had returned when he could not find Ukraine. "Running low on supplies. Won't go hungry," she quoted the Russian. 

He didn't tell them of the strange encounter with the wolf, rather not wanting to survive the humiliation of not being able to put down an animal with one foot already in the grave. Instead Ukraine walked to the room he was sharing with Kazakhstan and Moldova.

Later he would be informed that Russia had spotted the Ozark Howler, here in Canada which was quite odd given that it's name is literally 'Ozark Howler',, which is found mostly in the USA. What made it even stranger though was that before the Ozark Howler could be put down the Waheela intervened and saved it just before it could die. 

He tried not to worry much about it. Beasts were strange anyways. Who cares what they did as long as they were able to hunt and get something from it.

*Switching it to Canada's side*

"Damn hunters," America hissed, his arm wrapped around Canada. Both were bloody and stumbling through the snow. Canada didn't say anything, trying to keep awake. He got the worse off and was barely able to make it through the snow. The American glanced worriedly over at his brother, before hurrying his pace. 

"We'll get back to our hut soon enough bro. Just wait." 

Again Canada didn't reply, his head lolling back. "Shit!" America hissed, continuing to walk through the snow.

*

"You are not going out there!" America said, grabbing Canada's sleeve. "I have a date with Ukraine!" Canada protested, pulling his jacket sleeve away from America. "You haven't fully recovered!" his brother fired back. "Neither have you, but that doesn't stop you!" Canada shot back.

The two had a small stare-off, both not budging. 

"Fine! Fuck it!" America suddenly said, backing away from his brother. "You have to be extra careful though!" His brother pushed past him, grabbing his own coat and gloves. "But if you're going out so am I."

"And what do you think you're doing!? Hopefully not spying on me!" 

The other American country huffed, "I'm going to hunt the hunters."

America was quick to get up, but Canada was even quicker to stop him. "You're not going to take on the people who literally made a pin cushion out of me with bullets!" he snapped. "I am only going to scare them away!" America retorted, pulling his hand away from his brother. "Anyways if you're worried about Ukraine he'll be with you. Remember?" Canada couldn't think of something to respond with, giving America enough time to leave. 

 "Merde!" Canada shouted, before groaning in pain and rubbing his head. His older brother was going to get himself killed. America was not going to ruin his date with Ukraine though. The two were going to have fun and if his brother got hurt it wouldn't be his fault. 

*Switching back to Ukraine*

Ukraine laughed shaking his head, "America ran away from home again? What about that freak accident he got in?" 

Canada shrugged, trying to not look worried as he said, "He's done this often enough so it's nothing really to worry about. He'll probably be back soon..."

Ukraine suddenly looked worried as he poked at his food. "I hate to be the pessimist, but yesterday we stumbled across the Waheela. Only there was an Ozark Howler paired with it as well. Almost took off Belgium's arm." Canada tried not to sound defensive when he said, "It was just defending itself. Probably. Anyways what exactly is a 'Ozark Howler'? Sounds familiar."

"It's a American cryptid! I know weird that it's inside your borders... Anyways an ozark howler is this large bear-like creature with horns... It looks like sorta like a lynx though with a long tail. It's hard to explain really, but when we catch it I can show you." 

"You can't hunt it! America might... Get angry!" 

"It's on your borders and you gave us the right to hunt them." 

Canada so wanted to revoke that right, but he didn't want to seem so suspicious. "You're right I'm sorry." Ukraine accepted the apology, going back to eating. "If it helps any babe,,, we don't always kill the beast. So, if you want I'm pretty sure I can convince my brother to just 'catch' it. Might be hard though."  

"I would think that would be the best course of action," Canada confirmed. "I'll call him-" Ukraine paused, looking over Canada's shoulder. "Maybe I won't have to," he mumbled. Canada turned and spotted Ukraine's sister, Belarus. She was running towards them, eyes wide and with a big grin. "We spotted the demon cat!" she shouted, causing people to look at her. 

Ukraine and Canada both stood, though the former ran up to his sister. "Where at?" 

"Come on! I'll show you!" Belarus said, running off in the direction she had come from. "Let's go, Canada!" Ukraine said, grabbing his hand and dragging him along. 

Ukraine smile didn't last long when he noticed the look Canada had on his face. "Hey don't worry about it ok? From the rumors we've heard the ozark howler is dangerous... Almost as dangerous as the waheela." 

"Neither are dangerous, Canada countered before quickly adding, "I bet." 

"You probably haven't heard the rumors," Ukraine said, continuing to pull Canada along with him. "I don't need to know any rumors," Canada muttered under his breath, too quiet for Ukraine to hear. Though he really couldn't blame the European. He didn't know the Ozark Howler was his brother. He didn't know that America was only trying to scare them off. He didn't know that the arm he was pulling was in so much pain that it made Canada lose his concentration multiple times. 

Russia was happy to see Ukraine, for the first time in forever it seemed. "Brother, we have the beast trapped nearby! Very dangerous though and has almost escape twice!" he let out this deep laugh, wrapping a arm around Ukraine and pulling him close. "We will drink to this though won't we Bel?" he turned to look at his sister who was nodding her head. "And eat I hope," Ukraine said. 

"Of course! We will feast like the kings and queens who sat on their asses all day in the United Kingdom!" his laughter died down to low chuckles. "And look who you brought! America's younger brother. Is he going to be the one to break the news that this Russian is better than him?" 

Ukraine rolled his eyes, pulling away from his brother. "Actually he's here to see the Devil Cat." 

"Dangerous animal. Sure ya want him to come?" 

"I'm sure," Ukraine said. 

Russia didn't argue, instead gesturing for Belarus to come over. While the two siblings talked, Ukraine walked over to Canada, who was messing with the beanie on his head. "You said you would ask him not to kill it!" he says quietly so only the Ukranian can hear. "It's sport. No harm in it," Ukraine said. Canada loved Ukraine really, he did. But he couldn't allow them to kill his brother and before long there was this loud noise with the mixed of wolf's howl and an elkish noise. America was in pain. 

"Now that is music to my ears," Russia shouted, racing off in the direction of the howl. Ukraine right on his heels and Canada not so far away. Though they seemed to get farther and farther away. Canada's legs started feeling weak. This form was too weak for him at the moment.  With a quick and painless shift, a large white wolf was bounding through the forest towards the cry of his brother. 

"Where did Canada go?" Ukraine asked, stopping to look around. "Probably lost his stomach," Russia said, not bothering to stop. As much as Ukraine wanted to wait around for Canada, he thought that Russia was probably right and started running after him again. Well until a large white wolf stopped them. 

The Waheela had returned. It bared it's teeth, tail lashing. "I told you it would come!" Russia whooped and raised his gun. That's when Ukraine noticed something glinting gold in the wolf's white fur. "Wait!" Ukraine shouted, pushing his older brother out of the way. Upon coming closer to the wolf, Ukraine noticed that it was some sort of golden pendent. It was familiar, but he didn't know where he would have seen it. 

"Ukraine what the hell!?" Russia shouted, about to push his brother back until the wolf jumped in between them. Both had to dive out of the way so they wouldn't get bitten or swiped at. The wolf turned around quickly, running towards the howls of the demon cat. Russia and Ukraine chased after it, the Russian taking wild shots towards the creature. 

The horrifying creature known as the Ozark Howler was cornered up against a rock. It's back legs were tangled up in a trap and it barely managed to drag itself around. There were bits of fur and blood splattered against the ground from the bullets that grazed it's flesh. It let out this horrible sound, swiping at Serbia and Belgium who were nearing. 

"The wolf is coming!" Russia shouted, pushing past his brothers. He paused when he saw that they had somehow beat the wolf there and saw the cornered creature. "Well well well,,," he grinned down at the creature. "We meet again." He raised his gun, pointing the barrel straight at the animal, who at the moment could not move due to his legs being compromised. The creature glared back at Russia, letting out a low hiss. A warning.  They probably should have heeded the warning for they knew the wolf was coming. Not much longer afterwards, out pounced that giant white wolf once more.

Of course the hunters were waiting for it, Kazakhstan took the first shot, grazing the wolf in the leg. It barely noticed it, trying to untangle the Ozark Howler. 

Canada tasted blood in his mouth, but the trap didn't seem to loosen up. America flattened his ears to his head when he heard the bullet. They were both deep in it now and there didn't seem to a way to get up. Both knew that. So, there was only thing that they could do and they both knew it. Before another shot could be fire they would have to reveal themselves.

 


	4. A Hairy Love (Japan x America)

This took a good couple of days to write. It wasn't one of the requests actually, but I've been wanting to write it since I started this. I am, honestly, not that fond of it... But I hope you enjoy- 

Love Moony <3

****

"You are fucking ugly as usual," came the feminine voice of a woman The wolf swung his head around, peering into the darkness from which the voice came. "Like you're any prettier than me," growled the wolf, his voice deep and gravely. "In fact, I do think I'm much prettier than you, mongrel," the woman laughed, stepping out of the shadows.

Everything about her was pale from her skin to her blonde hair, the werewolf even bet that those eyes of hers would be just as pale if he ever saw them. Growling again, the werewolf took a few steps toward the vampire. She had the overwhelming smell of blood and smoke coming from her.

"Feasting again? Can't you control your appetite for once fatass?" the wolf teased, barking with laughter. "No more than you can control yourself, flea-ridden mutt," the vampire replied, covering her mouth as she laughed along. This was their usual banter, nothing taken too seriously between the two.

The vampire had her arms crossed as she said, "And what can I say, Russia, that boy was so cute! I just had to get a taste."

The werewolf had no room to be disgusted, as he to did regularly feast on humans. Rating hearts whenever he could was a hobby of is. "You're going to get caught one day," warned the werewolf, "Your coven of vampires won't like that you've gone rogue, eating without permission and visiting werewolves." America had already considered this of course, but she didn't care. The higher-ups wouldn't figure out. "I don't think they'll ever get to know that I'm doing this right? Anyways these are missions from them obviously," she asked, straightening out that brown leather jacket she always had on.

Though today Russia noted, with a hint of amusement, that she looked more dressy than casual. Maybe it was the striking red lipstick applied so carefully to her lips, the fancy golden earrings in the shape of a diamond on her ear, or the tightly fitted dark clothing she had on that made her seem like she was dressing to impress the temporary pack leader. That wasn't as unusual as it should have been really, for the vampire regularly came here and claimed that she was on business and then Japan and America would leave for hours and just return sometime before dawn. Though Japan claimed nothing happened from these business talks, none of the werewolves could deny the odd scent from Japan.

"Well you know why I'm here, let me get in and see her."

Russia looked toward the creaky old house where the pack was gathering. "I can't today there's supposed to be some important meeting with Egypt. Her pack will tear your throat out and rip out your heart if they even smell you in there."

The woman laughed, pushing the sunglasses up. "You guys don't want my heart trust me. Too shriveled up, like beef jerky. Anyways you can't fool me, Russ, I know she isn't here yet."

Russia shifted uncomfortably, before finally giving in. "Fine." He let out a low howl and out came stomping his little sister, Belarus. America watched them exchange some words, prolly telling the smaller werewolf that she was to take his place while he led the vampire inside. She didn't seem too happy to be dragged away from what the pack was doing, but she didn't argue with her brother. Belarus did give America a friendly look as she walked past, as friendly as look from a werewolf can be.

Gesturing for America to follow, Russia started walking to the creaky old house, the full moon glaring down at them. Heads turned when the werewolves when the woman entered the house, the smell of vampire flooding their noses most likely.  _They would have known I was here if they used their noses a lot sooner,_ the woman thought with a small smile. It was true of course. Vampires had an amazing sense of smell, but the werewolves were on a whole different level. The American admired that.

"Why'd you bring her here again? The peace treaties are being made," came the voice that America recognized as Germany's, even though it sounded like he had the worst sore throat in existence. "She's here to see Japan," Philippines mumbled from the crowd. America couldn't help but scowl a little. Of course, they all knew why she was here, but there was no reason to say it out loud like that.

"She is technically still in charge correct?" America asked, her voice sounding smaller compared to the wolves. "Of course you're here for business again correct? Her brother will be here any hour so maybe you should wait around for him," Ukraine suggested with a snicker. "Yes, but I came to talk business with her! I don't have time to wait around for her brother! Now will you point-"

"There's no reason to do that. I am right here," came the voice of Japan. Even in wolf form, her voice was still so beautiful. Her fur the color of fresh snow, the snout being the only thing color on her. "Of course you are. Do you mind if we go for a walk now? These are things only we should talk about at the moment." the vampire asked, feeling her mouth go dry. "There's no reason that the rest can't go through the treaties without me right? I'll see you guys in a bit." She dipped her head to her fellow pack members as she walked over America. All, including Japan, had the most amused looked on their faces as the two walked out.

"So, where did you have in mind, Amerika-san?" Japan asked. While a wolf, she towered over the vampire, having to look down at her to make proper eye contact. "The usual. Really just wanted the time to talk with you about the business," the vampire replied as they walked past Belarus. She pricked her ears, staring wide-eyed at them.

"Werewolves can smell lies did you know that?" growled Japan in a playful manner. Once America might have blushed, the blood running to her face and ears, but now she only averted her look to the ground in a bashful and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"As if."

They walked for what seemed like only minutes to them, but what actually hours, finding a nice path in the forest that bordered their small town to follow. They talked and laughed quite a bit, though the vampire found this all very difficult to do since she didn't need oxygen or air or whatever to breathe, she couldn't make the proper sounds for words. The werewolf noticed this small distress and said, "I can let you in again."

"I can't let you do that... I hate the headaches it gives you afterward. Makes me feel horrible," America said. "I can withstand it if I promise." Japan left her mind completely unguarded. "Fine." 

The Japanese felt the familiar feeling her mind being invaded, her thoughts slowing down and her head feeling heavy. It only lasted seconds though before she heard America's voice in her mind, _"I appreciate this a lot._ " She looked down and saw that the vampire was smiling up at her and Japan almost smiled back. They walked more, Japan preferring to use verbal communication on her side, as she tried to keep her mind clear of any thoughts she didn't want the blood-sucker to see.

 _"So,"_  the vampire started to say, risking a glance up at the werewolf, _"I've noticed Egypt and you have been silent."_ The demeanor in Japan's mood and stance suddenly changed and it quickly became playful to something almost dangerous.

"How kind of you to notice that our packs have been suffering silently," came the sarcastic reply from the werewolf. _"That's not what I meant... It's just you guys aren't fighting over territory anymore and vampires are finally able to hunt without the fear of walking into one of your ambushes or Egypt's traps. Just saying whatever you guys did, I appreciate it."_

"At the moment we're at a stalemate that is why the war had stopped," Japan pointed out. The vampire didn't want to risk angering the werewolf further, so she tried to choose her words as carefully as she could.  _"I wish I could help you,"_  America simply said, but what she had tried to do only backfired.

"You can though! Just get to the council or something and persuade them to send help! Or fight the fights with us!"

The Council is what ruled all vampires, made up of lazy fat bastards. America rather avoided them than ever speak to them.  _"Maybe I can. Maybe I can't, but what good is asking them if there already is a high chance they'll just ignore me... Anyways I already took a high risk in coming here and meeting with you. You know it's technically, like, forbidden."_

"You came to talk about a war in which you refuse to help? How is that beneficial for any of us?"

America almost winced as Japan's voice sounded so harsh. Had she only wanted this friendship for the benefits of America's father being in the council?

America learned long ago that patience was needed with beasts like werewolves. "I didn't come here to talk about war with you I just simply commented on how we haven't been torn apart yet by your many rivals despite being so deep into one of their territories."

Japan's ears suddenly pricked up and she suddenly realized just how right America was and just how many eyes were watching her. She had been led into a trap. Japan never felt worse in her life, the vampire who she had come to respect and care for deeply had just betrayed her to her enemies. "You traitorous bitch!" Japan growled loudly, looming threateningly over the vampire. Whatever happened to her, she knew she would tear out this vampire's throat and make her pay.

"Whatever you think I did, I probably didn't do it!" protested America, taking a few steps away from the advancing werewolf. The woman was suddenly overwhelmed by bloodthirsty and angry thoughts that she was forced to leave Japan's mind.

Japan howled loudly, lunging for the vampire. Werewolves, larger and smaller in size, burst out of their hiding spots. How neither of them smelled or saw the wolves before was a mystery, but it was too late to do anything now.

America felt her body shrink as Japan was tackled just before she reached the blood-sucker. The American flew into the sky, her feathery black body leaving behind the scene. She was fleeing for her life, maybe she'd go and warn Japan's pack about the pack, but then she remembered how she was wrongly accused. When had she ever given Japan suspicion that she would betray her trust so easily?! Honestly it was quite insulting. But she couldn't fly away for as she looked down she saw that Japan was trapped, surrounded by at least seven or eight wolves.

Outnumbered like this, she would die. Torn to shreds by claws and teeth and America wouldn't be able to get to her pack fast enough.

Entering Japan's mind once more, pushing through the angry thoughts and an overwhelming need for survival the American said, " _I didn't do this, trust me. Now I'm going to help you, but I can't have you trying to kill me."_

Japan didn't answer, didn't even look like she noticed as she snarled, lashing out at the closest wolf. Mustering up her courage, the crow folded in her wings and dove straight down towards one of the werewolves. The warning had come too late from the fellow pack members, America shifting back into the human shape and landing on top of one of the wolves. She had the advantage of the one she was on at the moment, tearing her claws through its hairy neck, but not much longer she was torn off and thrown around like a ragdoll.

Hell, she didn't have time to realize what was going on or to even cast a simple spell before she was battered relentlessly against claws and teeth. At least she couldn't feel it.

Japan had no idea what had happened to America, only knowing that she had drawn some of the enemies away from her and gave her more space to work with. She swung her claws in large arcs, unable to stand much longer. Blood from the cut above her eye threatened to blind-side her and her legs trembled with the effort to stand up.

Japan had called for help earlier, but there was no way they would make it out, together, alive.. There were about five or six werewolves still snapping at her and she was forced back into the trees. They were separating them! Not on her watch. Howling again, she barged through the werewolves and straight into the cold body of the vampire. She had taken quite the beating, Japan realized. "We have to run for it," she said, crouching down and looking up at the glorified cannibal. Being in her mind, America already knew what to do and got onto her back.

She dropped to all fours and started running, the wolves still on her heels. Japan's only chance was giving them a good hunt, long enough for her pack to come. The werewolf risked looking back at America, making sure that she was still conscious. "Only a bit longer!" she growled and looked back at the path ahead of her.

Relief flooded through her when she saw the silhouettes of her friends in the distance. She picked up the pace, howling again. They came closer and close, but she didn't stay to say hi, she didn't need to as she crossed into her borders. They already knew what had happened and were there to protect their territory line just in case the other wolves try to pass.

Japan finally rose to all four, seeing Philippines approach. She didn't realize how torn up her thighs were until after all this and it hurt to take the steps any longer, but she couldn't stop as she felt the pain in her joints. The sun was coming soon.

"I'll take her," Philippines said, reaching to grab America. Japan let him, feeling the weight lift off her back. Together they walked home, just as the sun peeked its rays over the horizon.

Japan laid on her back next to America who had her eyes closed. " _I'm really fucking thirsty,"_ she thought in the other woman's mind. Japan tried not to laugh for the doctor said that one wrong move could cause them to mess up.

" _Me to,"_ she thought. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw America smile.  _"Also I really wish I had my sunglasses, though I'm happy to see out of your eyes. The colors are so pretty without being dulled all the time."_

Japan tried not to let it slip, but she was slightly disappointed that she never got to see America's eyes during this whole thing. It was just that one big secret that she always managed to hide so well. " _When I trust you enough I'll show you okay? Don't worry it's really nothing all that grand, I'm just really attached to them you know."_

_"Still Amerika-San you just really hype it up."_

_"Do you think you can ask one of these doctors for blood a nice cup of blood?"_

_"Doubt that's going to be enough to satisfy your hunger."_

_"Of course not, but it's better than nothing."_

"Can my friend have something to drink?" Japan spoke up, her voice hoarse. "Not at the moment. It might make her unstable or she might want more," answered one of the medics.

_"There's your answer."_

_"Damn it."_

Both the werewolf and the vampire giggled. Despite what had happened and how Japan thought America betrayed her, she felt closer than ever to the other.

\- - - -

It was around midnight, a week after everything. America hadn't left by then, spending most of her time sulking behind Japan who had been demoted back to beta has her brother had returned. Multiple she had been told to leave, but did she? No.

That was until the Council of Vampires decided to join up.

 _"I told you my daughter was out of control! That she had to be in the hospital, but you didn't listen to me!"_  snapped United Kingdom, gesturing to his daughter, as he spoke in their minds. _"Such a wild thing!"_  said Greece with disdain. _"It might be much better to do as United Kingdom has suggested,"_  Romania said.  _"As if I'm doing that to my dear!"_  France snapped, walking up to America and cupping her face.

_"Whatever happens, she is under arrest on the charge of instigating a war with packs and uncharted feeding."_

Japan walked up beside America, crossing her arms as she raised an eyebrow. "Why is everyone silent?" 

 _"_ Vampires rather not communicate verbally, as I've said from time to time," America mumbled, tearing her face from France and looking at Japan. "I'm being arrested." 

Japan was useless to stop them, watching them drag the American out of the door. She didn't resist, but that look on her face told the werewolf that she was probably planning something dumb.

\---

 _"I sentence you to death!"_ shouted the judge,  _"On the account of uncontrolled feeding and-"_  The accused let the judge drown on and on, blocking them for her head. No matter what she pleads she was to be burned. She never figured out what had happened on that road, only guessing she was led into a trap by some vampire who felt the need to gang up with a whole pack of fleabags because they felt threatened by America.

Again, by her arms, she was dragged out of another room and she let them. It was probably better she didn't tell them she planned on not dying, again, today.

\---

"Ame-Chan, you've been working so hard for the past few weeks! How about we go on a hunt?" Japan's lovely voice filled the. America turned to the other woman, a smile gracing her lips. "Hunting does sound nice, but I feel like I'm getting closer to figuring out who led us into that trap."

Japan nodded, holding her hands behind her back as she walked over to America. She looked down at all the papers scattered across the table, it all looked like some crazy conspiracy theory to her. "How do you know it was some big plot though? I still don't understand."

"The thing is... I don't either Japan. I don't remember ticking off any wolves," that was a lie. She could name quite a few. "And I don't know any vamps who'd want me dead," Again, she could actually name a few. America wasn't the most popular blood-sucker it seemed. That actually did worry her. A lot. If there was a person who was out for her head, would they try to attack Japan's pack? How far would they go? It wasn't like the vampire made her escape quietly. They probably wouldn't even know when the attack would happen as they had managed to conceal everything about them once.

Japan sensed the worry that plagued the taller one and sighed quietly, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a tight embrace. "Hey, whatever happens, I'll be here with you. No need to stress yourself out over shadows." 

America didn't say anything, but she had hands gripping onto the back of Japan's shirt tightly, her face buried into her shoulder. Everything that happened has stressful. Her whole way of living was turned upside down and there she was, hiding away in a secret wolf lair, looking for a phantom who might or might not exist. Her own father was fine with her death and she hadn't even seen her siblings before or after the judging. She was also growing hungry and yearned to hunt the prey on two-legs, finding the animals that Japan dragged in her lacking the thing she needed. 

It probably wouldn't be long before she snapped, but right here in Japan's arms... America felt safe and more loved than ever. So, maybe, with the love of her life by her side, she might just stay sane enough.


	5. (Canada x Ukraine) I ALMOST Shot My Boyfriend

Thanks to Dakota on A03 for like,,, telling me to continue it. I wasn't, but than I was like,,, one person liked it I know that for sure,,, so might as wrap things up the best i can,,, n continue it :)  
\--

"You fucking assholes!" shouted the Ozark Howler who was not the Ozark Howler anymore. America laid there on his stomach, digging his fingers into the skin of Canada's leg. "It hurts, like, really bad!" he whined, staring pleadingly up at Canada. The bear trap was digging into his ankle and the barbed wire that twisted around his limbs were cutting into his skin. Ukraine and the others were too surprised to move.

Canada winced a little, the woods he had received the day before were just barely healing up and the transformations were taking a lot of energy. "It's okay, Ame, I'll help you. Just calm down. He pulled his leg from America's gasp, making his way over to the bear trap. "Это твой гребаныи!" Russia shouted, pointing a finger accusingly at Ukraine. "I... I can see that..." said the flustered Ukrainian.

Canada was having trouble with the trap, trying his best to not get pricked by the barbs while also trying to pry open the bear trap. Their plan had worked, for the most part, they had surprised the Slavic family long enough for them to stop firing at them. The Canadian knew though they wouldn't be able to get away, he could himself maybe, but not with America.

Canada sighed and turned to the hunters, about to say something until he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. "What in the hell are you two?" Russia asked, pressing the gun closer to Canada. "We're like you. Obviously. We're countries," the American country said, his words coming out in short bursts. Had this only made things worse?

"Russia point that gun somewhere else!" Ukraine shouted, stepping up. Kazakhstan and Belgium both looked mildly uncomfortable, Serbia didn't know how to react so he just stayed quiet as well.

"This stare-off is cool n all, but I can't move!" shouted America, making Russia looked down at him. "And you'll stay down there like that and shut up if you know what's good for you!" retorted the Russian. Ukraine looked frantically between all three of them, wondering of how to diffuse the situation.

"Help America out of the trap and we'll explain everything. All that we know at least," Canada promised, staring Russia in the eyes. Eye-to-eye contact, that always helped him get his way. It didn't fail him this time either.

"Fine. Serbia and I untangle America. Belgium keep your gun pointed at Canada and Kazakstan keep yours pointed on America," Russia ordered. Canada was glad he didn't have to speak anymore as spitting out more blood than he already had would have been quite embarrassing.

\--

America collapsed on their couch, writhing in pain. His wounds were taking a long time to heal up, Canada watched. So was his mouth as he could still taste the coppery taste of his blood. Belarus was quickly filled in what had happened and she was happy to help the American, her sharp tongue a good thing to quiet him down whenever he got too loud in his complaining and whining.

"Tell us now," Russia said, walking over to Canada and Ukraine. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Well, how can you... Turn into those creatures?"

The Canadian answered, "We don't know we just know we can. I'm pretty sure you guys could do it if you tried... We discovered this ability by accident. Comparing our cryptids to see who had better." He tried not to smile at the memory, but it was hard to. "Well if you knew we were coming why did... You know.. Change?"

Just as quickly as the smile came, it was gone. "America. He wanted to scare you guys I guess or make Russia believe there was a creature out there waiting for him, but then one of your brothers spotted him and fired." Canada remembered painfully as the bullet ripped through his shoulder. "This time?" Ukraine asked, but he felt like he already knew the answer.

"Guess you could call it revenge."

Of course, America held a grudge of getting his ass kicked by Russia.

The two continued to probe Canada for questions, but he couldn't give them the answers they wanted. He didn't know much about this at all, the shifting, the regenerative ability, or any of it.

"Sorry that I'm not much help, but maybe you can ask the much older countries like China or Japan... I'm sure they'll know." He shifted uncomfortably in the chair he was sitting in. Suddenly a cup was pushed his way and Belarus said, "Here. This will help." He took the cup graciously and took a small sip. He couldn't tell what it was, but it did work, soothing his mouth.

"I told you as much as I know... So I think we should head back to where we were staying." Canada looked over at America, who seemed in between sleep and consciousness. "We'll both need a lot of rest and this time I'll make sure America stays.. put."

Russia still had this suspicious look on his face. "One more thing... Why are you spending so close to us and why was America with you?" Now, this was awkward. Should he lie or just keep his mouth shut? It wasn't like he could tell them that he had shared some fear and distrust of them hunting in his lands and not be greedy. Before he could say anything though, Belarus spoke up, "Canada tell your brother that if he stopped moving around then maybe his leg will stop hurting!"

Russia turned his attention from Canada to America. "Shut it Devil Cat and sit quietly for once. Canada and I are talking."

"Fuck you!" America shouted back childishly, pushing himself off the couch and limping over to the door. Ukraine noticed that he almost fell more than once, he bet Canada noticed as well, but nobody made the move to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Canada asked, finally about to do something as he watched America almost crash into the floor. The others weren't, probably finding this amusing. Ukraine gently grabbed his arm, shaking his head. "Russia can handle him. You could reopen your wounds as your brother did." True enough, the bandages were already stained red.

"I'm going home! I can't stand this idiot's mouth any longer!" Ukraine and Canada watched as his brother's futile attempt was cut short. Russia lifted the American up and over his shoulder. "I'll put him to bed." And off Russia went, carrying a screaming and punching America to one of the rooms.

They heard the screams quiet down, but they didn't see any signs of Russia leaving. "Guess we're both staying here," Canada said, looking over at Ukraine with a smile. "I'm glad I didn't kill you back there the first time we ran into each other," Ukraine said, staring fondly at Canada. He couldn't imagine accidentally have killed his lover.

"I'm glad you didn't either..." Canada leaned over, pressing a kiss at the corner of Ukraine's mouth. "Guess I should stay here since it seems like my bro is to."

"да, ты доджен.," Ukraine mumbled, his face turning red with embarrassment. Canada had gotten so close in only a matter of seconds. "You two if you're going to have a make-out session or something please take it to a different room. Please," Belarus said, sounding exhausted. Both nodded, looking flustered.

Canada collapsed onto the bed next to Ukraine, pulling the other close to his body. He adored everything about the Ukrainian and was so happy to get this off his chest, to finally be able to tell somebody even though it was in a way he didn't want it to happen. Maybe this seemed like too perfect of an ending, but he didn't care. He was here with Ukraine and alive, even after all that had happened.

He considered it a miracle of some sort for this could have all gone downhill and fast. 

 


	6. (Halloween Special #1)(America x Russia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a break away from this fandom for a bit;;;;

America hummed, her fingers dancing over keys as she continued to play the piano. 

It was a dark and cloudy night, snow blanketed the ground and tall pines loomed outside the window, but that did not stop her from playing the beautiful brown instrument in the dark. She knew every note by heart, closing her eyes and allowing herself to pour every piece of her heart into this piece. 

She pressed down on the last note, tears of red streaming down her face. America forgot she could even cry. As she wiped the tears away, she pulled herself out of the trance she was in and gazed out the window. Her heart cried to jump through and run. Runaway from this hellhole she finds herself in.

The blonde woman stood, pushing back the bench as she walked towards the window, bare feet padding against the carpeted floor. She pressed her hand against the window, pressed her forehead against the cool glass and breathed in deeply. 

_ How wonderful it would be to feel the snow on my skin again _ , she thought. She kissed the cool glass. 

"And why have you stopped playing my dear," the deep voice of her father gave her pause. "I'm tired of playing," she murmured, lacing her fingers together as she turned to look at her father. "I'm tired of playing that same song over and over again." 

She couldn't look him in the eyes, face his disappointment. "But I am getting tired." 

"Tired?" 

America nodded. "Tired of living here. I'm also hungry..." She dug her nails into her knuckles, imagining herself sinking her teeth into a delicious piece of prey. "So very hungry daddy..." She walked towards her father, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. Younger than him, but already towering over him, America stared down at her father. 

"You must let me out again." 

Her father chuckled, caressing her cheek. 

"You know I cannot do that. The Council will be angry." 

America spat, pushing her father away as she stormed past him. "Who cares about what the Council thinks! I'm starving and if I don't get something to eat soon..." 

Her threat hung in the air.

"You can try, but I'll always be stronger than you, my dear." 

America repressed the uncontrollable rage bubbling up inside her stomach and pressed forward. She left the empty room with only a piano in there, she left her father standing there with his bushy mustache and condescending smile. 

***

America watched the humans dance around the ballroom, but she kept her spot on the chair. "Stop being so rebellious and join us," her brother Australia tried to encourage her. 

"It's best to just leave her alone when she's in a mood," Canada mumbled, not meeting her sister's eyes. 

"But it'll be boring," the youngest of the four whined, gripping onto Canada's skirt.

America gripped onto the arms of the chair tightly, pushing the memory away. Dancing wasn't fun. Being surrounded by warm skin pulsing with blood would be too much. She would snap and she would embarrass her family again. She couldn't risk it. Not again. 

"Hello my charming lady," hummed a tall, broad-shouldered woman in a men's uniform. She bowed in front of America, smiling at her with the smallest of smiles. America thought she was pretty for a Russian. She had dull blue eyes, black hair pulled back into a bun so tight that is must have been hurting her head. She also had scars, fair skin, and sharp beautiful features. 

America noted that she wore little makeup and was quite built underneath the military uniform she was wearing. 

"Hello," the blonde woman said, sitting upward some. She wanted a better look at this woman with a thick accent. 

Pushing up her glasses, America gave her the most charming smile. "My name is Elizabeth and you are?" 

The Russian lady took America's hand, pressing her lips against the knuckles. "My name is Anastasia."

America gave a small hum of approval, pulling her hand back to her side once Anastasia let go. 

"You're quite bold, approaching me when I don't want to be approached." 

The Russian's smile grew wider. 

"Possibly." 

Anastasia got up off her knees, holding out her hand. "Would you care to join me for the next dance?" 

How could America say no? She took the Russian's hand and was allowed herself to be dragged out onto the ballroom floor. 

They intertwined their hands and started dancing. It was a magical moment that the blonde wanted to hold onto forever, but the song came to an end and the Russian bid her farewell. 

Adjusting her gloves, America walked over to the buffet table and poured herself a small glass of wine. Keeping it down was harder than ever and her stomach twisted in agony. How could her family deal with this insatiable hunger? 

She set the glass down and resumed her spot on the chair, but the longer she sat there with her thoughts the more the woman wanted to eat. The more she needed to eat. 

She got up and left the ballroom, doubting anyone would miss her. 

Just a small bite. Just a small bite was all she needed. Her hasty walking turned into a stumbling mess. Their food supplies were in the basement. All she had to do was get to the basement. 

"My charming lady where do you think you're going?" 

She turned, looking up into the barrel of a gun. Past the gun was the pretty Russian lady who danced with her. "What do you want?" America asked, clenching her hands into fists. 

"All I want is your life," purred the Russian. 

This wasn't just any woman, America realized a bit too late. Her clothes were too nice, her gun too nice, everything about her was too nice. She must have been royalty. "Piss off," snapped America. 

The black-haired woman did not seem to hear her though. 

"I am Russia. You should know since I'm about to kill you. My father the United Socialist Soviet Republics and he sent me on a mission to wipe out your cursed bloodline." 

America's heart dropped in her chest. 

"Fuck you!" she hissed at the vampire hunter and the gun fired, but it didn't hit its target. The vampire wrapped her fingers around the Russian's throat, slamming her up against the wall. The gun went clattering against the floor. 

"Next time you try to kill a vampire, Russia," America leaned forward, forcing Russia to expose her neck. "Actually try and learn how to kill us." 

She sank her fangs into the soft flesh of the neck and drank. 

She was messy, splashing blood onto her dress, smearing her lipstick, tearing at the clothes to expose more skin. 

"You dumb beast," laughed Russia, knocking her off with ease. She went sprawling onto the ground, her mind spinning. "Look at this! You were so eager you made a mess an of thing." The Russian lady got on top of her, pinning America's arms with her knees. "Couldn't even wait to get to the room huh?" 

She leaned forward, pressing her lips up against the blonde woman's lips. The kiss was just as sloppy, heated and without rhythm. Both of them fighting for dominance. Russia slipped her slender fingers around America's throat, pressing a thumb down onto the cool flesh. Everything about her was cold and the Russian enjoyed every bit of it. 

Russia had to break away first, her black hair falling in front of her eyes as her bun had started to come undone. She was breathing in and out deeply, trying to intake air all while the vampire underneath her grinned up at her. 

"Enjoy that little taste of me?" she purred, before throwing her off and sitting up a little. "Because you're not getting another one." 

The vampire grabbed the gun, but suddenly let out a yelp as it fell to the ground. Her hand was sizzling and she rounded onto the other. "A possessed weapon? Seriously?" she sniffed, kicking the weapon and looking around for her gloves. She had taken them off to feel the heat of the Russian, but now they were nowhere to be found. 

"Looking for these blondie?" Russia laughed, holding up the white gloves. America rounded on the hunter, her back screaming in pain as she was slammed up against the wall. 

"Tell me... How hungry are you?" Russia tilted her head just enough to expose the bite marks that pooled with little droplets of blood. Enough to send a fire into America's veins. "Very," she whispered, unable to take her eyes off the delicious drops. "Drink away, but I want a favor in return." 

America latched onto Russia, holding onto her shoulders as she continued to drink until she was finally pulled off. "You have enough now my sweet, I'm starting to feel light-headed." 

The blonde woman nodded, licking her lips and still tasting the remains of Russia's blood on them. The black-haired woman stepped back, undoing her hair and letting fall past her shoulders. America watched as she fished out a bandaid, pressing it against the bite marks and fixing her suit. 

"You owe me a favor now don't you?" 

Not wanting to go back on her word, she nodded her head. Russia leaned forward, whispering her request in America's ear. 


	7. Just Friends (Germany x Poland)

"Germannnny!" hummed Poland, leaning against the tall man. "What is it?" he asked, looking down at the girl. "Can you do that magic trick again? Please?" 

They stopped walking, sitting down at a park bench. "Okay I'll try," he mumbled, sweating a little. Poland was looking extra pretty today, in that white dress with her golden locks free. She wore little to no makeup but was still quite beautiful. His hands were sweating. 

He took out his wand, a beautiful birch and very expensive. He murmured a little incantation and watched as mini fireworks shot from the tip of the wand.

They collided together and did a little splash of color, but there was no sound to them. 

Poland smiled big, clapping her gloved hands together as she smiled at the display of color. "You're so good at magic Deutschland!" she laughed, looking up at him and he mumbled out a small 'thank you'. Poland leaned upward, planting a small kiss onto his cheek. 

"So Polen... Why did you want to walk with me today?" 

It had been on his mind the whole time, but he hadn't been able to get it. Their encounters WERE usually awkward. 

"No reason," she said, but her tone had gone somber. There obviously was a reason. "Don't you think the sky is pretty?" Poland asked, her smile was small, almost nonexistent.

"It's so wide and blue." 

Germany had no idea what the little woman was talking about, but he listened as she rambled on and on. Finally, she got to the point. 

"I want to be friends." 

"I thought we already were." 

Poland's beautiful brown eyes looked in a different direction as she repeated herself. 

"I want to be friends." 

"I don't understand," Germany whispered, his heart racing in his chest. 

"I want to be  _ just  _ friends." 

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe it at all. The German ran a hand through his brown side-sweep hair, looking down at the ground. His glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose, but he didn't bother to push them back up. He couldn't. 

Poland smiled sadly at him, getting up and walking off. 

_ Just friends.  _

Germany got onto his feet, racing after Poland. He grabbed her hand, spinning her around. "Okay!" he said, holding onto her gently. "As long as you still want something to do with me we can just be friends!" Tears streamed down his eyes and his voice was shakey. "I just want to be close to you... Because I like you." 

Poland pulled him into an embrace and they stood like that for a while. 

"I don't want you to hate me," he whispered. 

"I would never," she answered. 


	8. A Date Not For Me (Germany x Russia)

"What Germany?" Russia asked, looking up from the book he was reading and to the country bothering him. "Ist das a good look for me?" Germany asked, looking a bit bashful in the clothes he was wearing.

It wasn't a bad fit and it suited him, the Russian thought. "Sure," he said with a small shrug, looking back down at his book. "Russland! I really need to know so I can look good in front of Poland!" Germany said, examining his outfit again. "It's fine. I don't understand why you're getting all dressed up for Poland though. It's not like you two are dating. Right?" Russia inquired, completely forgetting about the book he was reading. As if suddenly Germany's love life was way more important than how America's people should legalize weed or not. 

"No we aren't dating, but she is taking me out to a fancy place and I want to look my best. Why? Ist that a crime?" 

Russia again just shrugged as he replied with, "No, but I hope this isn't a recurring thing. You know... Asking me if you look good or not in an outfit. Because if that's the case then you're going to get real annoying real fast."

"Fine then I'll just go to someone else and ask them how I look!" the German huffed and was about to walk away until Russia called out, "You look fine! Poland will think so too so worrying over it!" 

Germany's annoyed expression melted away, being replaced by a soft one. "Thank you." 

Russia wondered if another shrug would be a shrug too much as he looked away a bit embarrassed. "Whatever dude. Just leave. Poland's gonna find someone else to take on a date if you don't hurry your ass up. Like sheesh, you're going to be late at this right." 

The German looked panic, checking the time to see if the Eurasian country was correct and correct he was. "Oh no! She's going to be angry with me!" In hurried in clumsy motions, the German was out the door. 

The silence that was left was quite overwhelming for Russia. Not that he could do anything. He would just suffer through as usual. 

Sighing, Russia snuggled back into the blanket and picked the book back up. Maybe more vodka will take his mind off all this pointless lovely dovey romance crap he was feeling for Germany. Just maybe. 

 


	9. (Halloween Special #2)(North Korea x South Korea)

"Look!" South Korea chirped, holding up a drawing. "This is what I'm going to be for Halloween!" It was a badly drawn picture of a dragon.   
"Yeah well I'm going to be a vampire," sniffed North Korea, who was busy cutting out shapes.   
They were in the art class, free time to do whatever they want.   
"Than I want to be a werewolf!" South Korea suddenly said, shoving her paper into her bag. "Why?" the other Korean asked, head tilted.   
"So we match!" she giggled, sitting back up in her chair.   
North Korea tilted his head. South Korea was always such a confusing girl.   
"But vampires and werewolves don't match. They're natural enemies."   
South Korea just shrugged, leaning forward and snatching a quick peck form North Korea. "But they don't have to be." She smiled at him, while a light blush dusted his cheeks.   
"Don't be such an idealist. Werewolves and vampires will always be enemies."  
****  
"Aren't you scared you're going to be caught?" South Korea whispered, clutching onto North Korea's clothes. "Nope. China won't even realize that I'm gone."   
He flashed her a smile and pulled her into a kiss. Her teeth sunk into the flesh of his lip, easily drawing silver blood. A vampire and werewolf, slinking off in the middle of the night to make-out. Who would have thought?   
South Korea tightened her fingers into his black hair, getting as much of the silver blood as she could into her mouth. "You always taste so delicious," South Korea cooed. "You don't taste so bad yourself bloodsucker," North Korea teased.  
Both had been pupils of Korea, taken in by separate parents when Korea was killed. Never in their wildest dreams did they think they would end up on opposite teams, but here they were once more.


	10. I'm Sorry

Hey this is an apology... I would have continued making one-shots for this fandom a long time ago,,, but I've been kinda feeling self-conscious yanno? Being in this fandom? So, I ended up falling out of this fandom. I loved writing fics for this! But I don't think I would be able to continue,, at least not right now.


End file.
